Little Miss Angel
by RavenMichaelis
Summary: Alice Liddell's 9 year old daughter falls into a mysterious hole after inspecting it out of curiosity. She is stranded in wonderland, scared out of her mind. She is convinced to play the game by the Jokers and begins her own adventure in Wonderland. Can she handle the game? Will she want to stay after everything? OCxEveryone Rated M so i can do whatever i want and for Black's mouth
1. The next Alice?

Chapter 1

The Next…. Alice?

Mother once said I shouldn't peek into holes with deep gloomy darkness. Well I did. I fell inside and woke up in a strange place. "Mama?" I called out. "Mama!" She didn't come running nor responded. A nine year old lost in an unknown place is NOT good. I scanned the area for recognizable landmarks, but there were none. I got off the ground and ran straight where I was facing. I ran until I was in a different part of the forest with arrows pointing here and there.

"What a strange place" I said quietly to myself. I followed the arrows until I reached, what I believe was, a Circus. I cautiously approached the bustling circus. You see I had a bad fear….. of clowns. I walked around checking every place before taking another step until I reached the big tent in the middle of the circus. "Woooow!" I said in amazement at the gigantic tent. "Ah! There is something inside!" I ran in and got a look. There was a show going on and the stands were filled with people. I ran to find a seat and watched the show. There was a young girl walking across a really thin wire while dancing with a man wearing a jester hat on top of his red hair. One of his eyes was covered by an eye patch from what I could see. But I wasn't worried about the Jester's looks I was more freaked out over the fact that the girl had no face! NO FACE AT ALL!

I gasped and quickly looked around at the other people seeing that they didn't have faces either! No way! I looked to the Jester who had a face. W-what is going on here?! Where are there faces? I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran for the exit. I ran as fast as my legs would allow dodging these weird faceless people and screaming when clowns were in my vision with no face at all. People turned their heads to look at me when I screamed. I ran till I was all the way back in that weird arrow forest. I slumped against a tree and tried to settle my breathing. What is the place? "I WANNA GO HOME!" I screamed out loud to no one in particular.

Tears welled up in my eyes before I began sobbing rather loudly. I want my mama! Where is my mama?! I continued to cry for what felt like hours until I ran out of tears and was just sniffling. "Are you alright, young lady?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and jumped as the jester's calm face turned to shock. It was the jester who was dancing on the tight rope at the circus! I backed away from the strange man. Mama always said never to talk to strangers. No matter the circumstances, unless it was a really BAD emergency. In this case it was. "I-I…" I sniffled as I tried to get the words out. "I don't k-know where I am. I f-fe-fell through a strange dark hole."

The Jester's shocked expression turned into a soft smile. "Is that so?" the Jester asked in a knowing tone. "Y-Yes. I was curious and I think I slipped." I softly replied. "Well than you must drink this in order to leave." said the Jester. He pulled out a crystal vial with a heart stopper filled with liquid. Mama said to never accept ANYTHING from a stranger. "Why should I?" I asked. "Would you just quit fucking asking questions and drink the damn thing!" a voice yelled. I looked around and then back at the man. H-how did he do that?! He wasn't speaking! "W-What?" "DRINK IT ALREADY!" the voice yelled.

Tears began to flow from my eyes as I cried again. No one yelled at me unless I was in trouble. "Joker, be nice." Said the Jester. "Would you mind drinking this, young lady?" "B-but mama sa-sa-said to never take anything from str-strang-gers!" I managed to get out in between sobs. "Oh! Where are my manners!" exclaimed the kind Jester. "I'm Joker!" "Don't forget about me dumbass!" said the voice "And the voice you heard was my counterpart Joker." "Two Jokers? Like Twins?" I asked excitedly I never met twins before! I wiped my eyes and smiled. "You could say that." chuckled the Jester Joker. "Then where is your brother?" "Would you like to meet him?" Asked Joker. I nodded enthusiastically. "Then let's go…." He trailed off not knowing my name. I gasped forgetting to introduce myself. "I'm sorry! My name is Raven Liddell!" I saw Joker's red eye widen for an instant. "Something wrong, Mister Joker?" I asked with concern. He returned to his smiling self and he extended his hand out for me to take. "Nothing is wrong, my dear. Shall we go see Joker?"I giggled and grabbed his hand. "To the other Joker!" I exclaimed. He smiled and led me through the weird forest.

The forest began to change into a cold prison, causing me to shudder. "M-Mister J-J-Joker" I manage to stutter out as I let go of Joker's hand and rubbed my arms for warmth. "Where are w-we?" Joker looked down at me with that same smile he's been wearing. "We're at the prison, my dear." replied Joker. We made a turn and proceeded down a long hallway. "Prison? Is this where your brother works?" I asked. "Damn! You ask to many fucking questions!" I heard the joker in the mask yell out, but he seemed so much louder than before. Jester Joker replied with a chuckle. "You could say that."

All of a sudden a door slammed open causing me to jump and fall back with a scream. I heard stomping feet and someone grumbling underneath his breath. Jester Joker kneeled beside me and help me stand on my feet. I looked up as I hear other Jokers voice. "What the hell is she doin' on my floor?" grumbled other Joker, who looked just like Jester Joker but he had on a weird looking uniform, which I'm guessing is the prison uniform for like a warden or captain or something. I smiled brightly. "You must be Mister Joker's brother!" I said happily. "What's it to ya, ya little brat!" scoffed Mister Joker's brother, causing me to flinch in fear. "Now that's rude, Joker!" scolded Jester Joker. "You scared her."

Prison Joker scoffed at his brother and glared at me. I hid behind Mister Jester Joker and looked out from behind him staring at this mean Joker. Joker Stood back up and patted me head as I pouted at losing my hiding spot. "Joker! Quit scaring Miss Liddell!" said the Jester. "Liddell?" asked the Warden. "Yes. This is Alice Liddell's child." replied Joker. Okay, this is getting so confusing on calling them both Joker. "Ah. So this is that little sluts daughter!" laughed the warden. Judging by Joker's personality I'd say the warden was the black side and the Jester was the white side, if you were to make them become one. I cocked my head to the side with a questioning look. "Slut?" I asked and faced the White side of Joker. "Mister Joker, what is a slut?" Mister Black Joker broke out laughing as White Joker's smile faded to a frown and then brightened.

"That's what your mother was!" exclaimed Black. "Maybe when you're a little older it'll be explained-." White replied. "Older? I'm only nine. How old do I have to be?" I pouted at White's reply. "I'm plenty old enough! Stupid adults thinking they can do what the want!" I mumbled out the last part. "Tch! When you're bout our height and over the age of sixteen we'll teach you _everything _you need to know." purred Mister Black with a smirk. White sighed and said to Mister Black in a warning tone, "Joker she's only nine please restrain yourself." "Mister White Joker, Mister Black Joker, may I ask where I am? And why you wanted me to drink that weird liquid. Is it poisoned?" White smiled at me as Black huffed about. "Well how about we talk about it somewhere else. Instead of out here." "Huh?" White grabbed my hand as Black turned and walked back the way he came. White dragged me after him passing by many cells with weird looking prisoners and broken and non broken toys scattered about. "Wooow!" I said in awe. "Look at all the toys!" I wanted to go play with all the toys, even if they were broken! They were TOYS! TOYS! I loved toys whether they were trains or dolls or bears or even sticks! As long as they entertained me! I let go of White's hand and ran over to a doll and began to play around with it until I was lifted from the ground.

Mister Black picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. How do I know? I can see Mister White in front of my face behind Black. "Awwww! I want to play with the toys!" I whined. "You do not need to play with such things, sweetheart." said White. "I want to play with the toys!" I whined again and started thrashing about in Black's arms. "Quit squirming you fucking bitch!" Yelled Black. "No! I want to play with the toys! Mommy never let me played with toys when she was around! Now I want to play!" I yelled back. Black growled and White's face held a shocking expression. "You're mother never let you play with toys? At all?" asked White. "Well Mister White mommy thought toys were bad and she kept them hidden from me in order to train me into being a proper lady like my Aunt Lorinna." "Figures the stupid bitch would do something like that!" Black growled out as he slammed a door open that led to a bedroom, I'm guessing or a questioning room if they do that here. "Don't talk about mommy that way!" I exclaimed hitting Black's back with my fist while I was thrashing about.

"Well your mother was quite... interesting, when she was here." said White. I stopped moving and stared up at White. "Mommy was here?" I asked. "Yes, quite some time ago." White stated his smile turning into a sad frown. "Why did she leave Mister White Joker?" "White Joker?" asked White trying to change the subject. "Well I can't keep calling you Mister Joker and Mister Black, Mister Joker, too. It's to confusing!" I grumbled. White chuckled. "That's what your mother called us when she was here..." White said trailing off at the end. I decided not to question white anymore as Black grumbled and threw me down on the bed. Black sat down on one of the chairs and White stood beside him. I got up off the bed and smiled. "Now Mister White, Mister Black, will you please tell me where I am? Mommy must be worried about where I am right now!" I gasped realizing that mommy could be looking for me worried as to why I disappeared so suddenly.

"She wont care!" Black sneered. "She'll probably be whoring herself around!" I cocked my head in confusion. "Whoring? What's that?" I asked. "Well It's wh-" Black began before he was cut off by White. "We'll explain that to you when your older." I pouted and glared at the floor. "I am plenty old enough to know anything and everything!" "_Everything_?" smirked Black. "Joker!" White exclaimed and glared at Black. Black waved his twin off and kept looking at me. I glared at Black and crossed my arms. "Of course!" I yelled back at him. "Come on Joker! She's asking for it! There's no rules against it!" Black exclaimed pointing at me. "Besides she still has to drink the potion of heart!" "The liquid?" I asked then remembering White wanted me to drink it. I turned my head to face White and said "Why did you want me to drink it?" White smiled at me and replied. "In order to play the game, young lady. It can not start until you drink it." "Game?" I asked with excitement. "I love games! What kind of game is it?" The two Joker's smirked at each other then at me.

I gave them a confusing look and White began to explain that it was a simple game that all I had to do was drink the potion of heart and talk to people around wonderland and when the game ends I'll either win, or lose. Well at least I think that's what they said. I stopped paying attention as I seen the early morning sun lit sky change into nightfall. I gasped and rushed over to the small window that was located in the cold bedroom. "What happened?! It was only early morning a minute ago!" I exclaimed and jumped up a few times to look out the window. "Quit jumpin' pipsqueak!" Black shouted causing me to flinch. "Here!" I was lifted from the ground and placed on someones shoulder so I could stare out the window. I looked down seeing it was Black, how did he move so quickly? I ignored it and smiled and stared out the window. "To answer your questions, young lady." Began White deciding to FINALLY explain everything to me. "This place is Wonderland, and it's time runs different from the outsider world. Our time is at random, whilst yours runs at its designated time. Correct?" I nodded my head as I stared out the window. How strange... Wonderland he said. Mother told me about this place she said it was a book. It held many inhabitants like the March Hare, the White Rabbit, a Mad Hatter, the cruel Queen of Hearts who enjoyed separating heads from peoples bodies, the Cheshire Cat who always grinned, and many more people. But this couldn't be the same could it? Mommy never said anything about Joker's, or did she? "Mister White," I began. "Can I play that game you were talking about?" I smiled and began bouncing on Black's shoulders. "Hold still, bitch!" Black yelled trying to steady himself.

I tried to steady myself but fell back with Black tumbling with me. I screamed and landed on the bed bouncing a little due to the impact and Mister Black landed on top of me. "Oh my!" I heard White's voice chuckle out. "Um Mister Black, can you get up please I need to drink that thing so I can play that game!" I cheered. I was excited to play the games. Black growled and lifted his head up and glared at me. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled. I flinched at his tone. Looks like I've made Mister Black mad. "Ah ah, Joker! Miss Liddell agreed to play the game please refrain from hurting her." White scolded. Black glared at his brother and got up, mumbling to himself. I sat up and smile. Both Jokers looked at each other than at me and smirked. White pulled out a blue crystal vial with a heart stopper and held it out to me. I smiled brightly excited to play the game and took the vial. I pulled out the stopper and examined the liquid inside. Eeeww, pink... bet it's bubblegum or pink lemonade or something. I inspected it one more time before downing the contents.

"GROSS!" I yelled and dropped the vial. The taste was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted! I don't even know what flavor it was but it was NASTY! My head began to spin and everything became blurry. I heard both Jokers chuckled at me and said, "Let the game begin." before everything went Black. The only thing that was on my mind before blacking out was that my tongue would be scarred for life. Sorry Mister tongue.


	2. Circus of Wonderland

Chapter 2

I woke up in a bed with the sheets covering me. "Ah! Joker! She's awake." I heard a voice. I looked over seeing White and Black standing next to the bed. "M-Mister White? Mister Black?" I asked. "What happened?" "You fainted, sweetheart." said White with a smile. "Oh." I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "How long have I been asleep, Mister White-" I was caught off by black yelling at me. "Cut the Mister shit already!" I jerked my head in Black's direction. "B-but..." I trailed off I was never told not to call anyone Mister, I did once and mother slapped me later when we were alone, saying that I was being disrespectful and unladylike. "Mommy will find out and punish me again..." "Punish you?" questioned both the Jokers.

I nodded and looked at the ground with a sad frown, tears brimming in my eyes. "Mommy said that it was disrespectful and unladylike to not refer someone as Mister or Miss. So she punished me when I forgot to..." I heard Black scoff. "Stupid whore." "Indeed, Joker." agreed White. "But she isn't here now! So she cant punish you!" Black said looking away from me and at his brother. "Yes so you do not need to call us by such formalities." said White. White kneeled in front of me and made me look at him. His smile still on his face. Black stood beside him looking down at me with his arms crossed. "It makes me feel old." I knew White was joking and was just trying to cheer me up, and it worked I laughed and smiled. "Okay!" "So what are our names?" asked White. "Mis-" I quickly caught myself and corrected myself. "White and Black Joker!" White smiled and wiped some tears that escaped. "Good girl." White leaned closer to my face and his lips touched my cheek in a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So what now, White, Black?" I asked. "What's the next step to the game?" White pulled his face away and looked at me. "You-" White was cut off by Black. "become our toy!" "Your toy?" I asked confused. White chuckled. "Pay no mind to him. You have to interact with other role holders." "How do I do that? I don't know how to get out of here or where the other people are..." Don't tell me I have to go out alone and look for them! "Well that's the...fun part of the game! You have to go find them." said White. "F-find them? Alone?" I asked with slight worry in my voice. I didn't want to go out alone. I usually get lost and some sort of creeper will find me and then there's no chance of knowing what they'll do. "Yes, you have to do it alone." White said looking quite confused as to why I would ask. "O-oh okay..." I said quietly. "Is there something wrong?" asked White. I said nothing and hanged my head. I was terrified to tell you the truth. Tears brimmed my eyes and threaten to fall. What if I get lost? I sniffed and a tear fell. What if I get killed and never get to see mommy again? More tears fell and I let out a sob.

I felt a hand being place under my chin and made me look up. White was staring at me with his bright red eye. Looking at him it made me break down and cry. I sobbed rather loudly. I didn't want to leave and go out alone! I'm scared enough as it is. I was lost before White found me. "Why the fuck are you crying?!" asked Black "I-I don't...wanna go...alone!" I said in between sobs. "Why?" questioned White, who hugged me nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck. "Because I'll get lost and then some creeper will find me and kill me!" I said sobbing but it was rushed. Black came over and sneered. "And who the fuck told you that? Your mom?" How did he know? I looked at him in shock. "Seriously? She told you that!" Black growled and placed his hand on my head. "Dumb ass." I stared at Black. "You don't have to have believe everything your mother says."

Black leaned down and kissed my forehead. Is it me or is this kinda not... how should I say this, umm Black-like? I felt my face heat up and my sobs came to a slow stop. "But m-" "Well you're mother is wrong!" Black said. White removed his head from my neck and looked at me. "He's right. Your in Wonderland, you can do whatever you like, when you want it, with no one to stop you." purred White. "Whatever I want?" I asked. They nodded. "Whatever you want." I smiled. No mommy means... NO MORE RULES! I smiled brightly. "No more rules!" I cheered. Both Jokers stared at me and White smiled as Black scoffed. I jumped in my seat clapping more hands. Mommy's rules were strict, very strict no more picture book, or playing outside, no playing with toys...Toys! I can go play with the toys now! "White, Black! Can I go play with those toys now?" I asked excitedly. Black sighed in annoyance. "I can't have a kid running around my prison!" said Black looking at his twin. "You take pipsqueak with you." "Alright." agreed White.

I looked up at White as he held out his hand. "Come along, dear. How about we go to the Circus?" asked White. I gasped and exclaimed, "The Circus?!" I remembered my experience there that's where I first went and was scared out of my mind. What about those weird eyeless people? They were scary people. "B-but! What about those weird people?" I shakily asked. "Weird people?" asked Black. "She's already been to the Circus?" "Ah, yes she has. I saw her out in the crowd and then she ran away and I found her outside the circus in our forest." White said recalling what happened. "She probably seen a faceless and got confused and scared." "Faceless?" I asked. "Those weird people with no eyes?" "Yes, those are faceless. Their roles in the game is not important as those who are role holders." explained White. "Yeah, like me and Joker here!" said Black. "You can tell the difference between role holders and faceless. Role holders have eyes." White said continuing explaining and pointed to his eyes. "So does that make me a role holder, too?" I asked.

Black laughed and pointed at me. "You? A fuckin' role holder! You would get killed on the spot if you were!" I pouted. "Black, you're so mean!" I whimpered feeling like I was going to cry. "Get use to it!" sneered Black. White also chuckled and said, "No. You are the foreigner, the player of this game. Since you came from the outside world." "Oh okay!" I smiled at the Jokers. "So shall we go to the circus? Maybe you can be in my show." said White who was thinking about the last part. "Okay! Let's go White!" I exclaimed jumping excitedly. White chuckled some more before smiling and grabbing my hand. "Then let us be on our way" White pulled me with him as he walked away. I turned and waved to Black. "Bye-bye Black! See you later!" I said before continuing on with White.

"A-are you sure this i-is safe, White?" I asked from the small platform with the high wire attached to it. White, who was standing in front of me with his hand outstretched for me to grab, gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it's safe. There is a net below to catch you if you fall, but I wouldn't let that happen." I swallowed the lump in my throat that was beginning to form and took a small step forward, grabbing White's hand and trying my best to not look at the ground. White's grip tightened as I took another step as he took one backwards until we were in the middle of the high wire. I was to afraid to look down so I kept my eyes on White. There was NO WAY I was going to look down, not even if BLACK showed up in a pink girly frilly dress. Okay, I might look down then fall to my doom laughing.

"Okay. Now put your left foot forward." instructed White. White was teaching me a dance on the high wire for an act in his Circus, and I agreed to it. But I was having fun! I did as he said and stepped forward, crossing over his right. " Now stretch your arm towards me." I stretched the hand I wasn't using toward him. He grabbed it tightly and explained the next moves that I was to do. Personally the next one scared me. He dipped me backwards and swung me to his side and my right foot was placed behind me as I was looking at White. He was in the same place and he smiled at my scared face. I felt like I was going to fall! It was like I was going to slip and he'd let me fall. Some tears fell from my face out of fright but White wiped them away. White reassured me with a smile before we continued dancing.

Everything was going great! We were on the last move that was a turn before he dipped me again. We finished and as I was about to stand straight my foot slipped and I fell backwards. I gasped as I seen Joker's figure get smaller as I fell farther from the high wire. Joker just stood there with a smile as I fell. I didn't have the voice to scream, I was just falling. I was shocked that White didn't catch me or anything, he said I wouldn't fall. I cried as I looked to see how close the ground was. I was maybe 2 minutes away from being dead, I closed my eyes and braced for the impact.

I felt myself land into a pair of strong arms, and the person had a rough grip. I peeked my eyes open and stared at the person who caught me and gasped. "B-Black?!" My tears came out more as I hugged Black and began to sob. Black tensed but he didn't do anything as I cried on his shirt. "Good catch, Joker!" I hear White say through my loud crying. "You fucking idiot! Now she won't quit crying!" Black yelled as he glared at me. "Why try when you were there?" White asked almost jokingly. "Now now, don't cry." Although I knew White was assuring that I was safe and everything, it didn't work. Would you stop crying right after you fell of a thin rope from a height of, what was that about 3 stories high or something? How much is that in feet?  
"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Black. I opened my eyes in shock at Black yelling so loud and that only made me cry more. Doesn't he know you're not suppose to be yelling at a child who is crying? Black would so not like having kids, the minute the baby cry's, he either yells or shoots it for being loud. Would that surprise you? Because I'm sure Black isn't great with kids. "You're making it worse, Joker. Quit yelling at her." I heard White's voice scold Black. "Let's take her back to the prison, that way when she's done she can sleep."

Soon I felt a cold draft come up my dress and caused me to shudder not only from the cold but from crying. Black set me down on the bed and stared at me waiting for me to stop. White kneeled in front of me and hugged me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it was scary" he said. I latched onto White and cried, but not as much as before. I was slowly coming to a stop with my crying and was nuzzling into White's neck. "At least she's finally stopping." I heard Black say. My sobbing turned into whimpers that turned into sniffling. White stroked my hair saying that it was alright and I felt another set of hands touch my cheek. I stared at Black before going back to nuzzling White, you'd think it was out of character for him to be caring and kind. I knew I wanted to go back up on the high wire and try again but I just can't, but White really wanted to do it too so I guess I will go and do it. For White at least he's been so nice to me since I came here.

I felt something soft come in contact with my cheek, something a bit wet too. I shifted my eyes to look at what it was. It was a pair of lips and seen it was the red headed Warden. The same feeling appeared on my forehead. White's lips placed themselves gently upon my head. I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes got heavy. I yawned and snuggled into White. "White?" I sleepily asked. He hummed as his response as he layed us down, I guess White's sleepy, too. "I..." I yawned again before continuing. "I still wanna do that high wire thing." I felt the bed sink in behind me as Black joined the pile on the bed. I felt Black lay his arm across my waist and snuggled against me. I giggled lazily due to Black's breath tickling the back of my neck. White held my hand and brought it to his lips kissing it. "If you wish to, my dear." he said before placing the blankets over us and snuggled against me, too. "Good Night, Black...Good Night White..." I trailed off and let the feeling of sleep take over me.


	3. Clown's, role holders, performing Oh my!

Chapter 3

Clown's, role holders, and performing, Oh my!

**Thank you to all that reviewed! I wasn't really expecting any but I got some! I'm so glad you all like it :D it really moved me that people actually like my stuff TT^TT Also I apologize for any wrong punctuations...**

I woke up with the feeling of something heavy hugging me and breathing on my face and neck. I turned my head to the right seeing the Ringmaster of the circus, turning to my left I seen the Warden of the Prison. "Joker?" I asked with a yawn. White hugged me closer and mumbled against the pillow. Black growled but soon started snoring again. I held in my giggles as best as I could but these two were just so, what's a word mommy would use...um cute? I gently poked White's face causing him to twitch his nose, much like a rabbit would. I couldn't hold in my giggle for that. It was so cute! "Aaaaw!" I said softly. "Just like a rabbit." I turned slightly and poked Black, probably not the best thing to do. Black grunted and snuggled against me more. I giggled softly and layed there a bit longer.

I began to think about what mommy is doing and if she knows I'm even gone. Does she even care for that matter? I mean with all the rules you would think she didn't, but mommy cares for me right? Otherwise she wouldn't be so strict. Just thinking about mommy made me sad, and I felt a tear slid down my face. A finger brushed it away and kissed my cheek. "It's alright." I heard White's soft cheerful voice yawn out. I turned over and snuggled into White's chest before sobbing.

After a few moments of crying on White, I calmed down and looked up at White with a smile. "So White, what are we doing today?" I asked excitedly with sniffles here and there. "Well, we've got to practice more for the show tonight, if you still want to; then I've got to make sure everything is organized and ready." said White. "Oh, okay. When should we go practice?" I asked as I heard Black snort in his sleep. I turned over and giggled. "Black sleeps weird!" I giggled and pointed at him. White laughed and said, "Yes he does, but so do you. You were attached to us all night." I let out a silent giggle and looked back at White. "Did it bother you?" I asked. White shook his head and sat up. "Not at all. We should wake Black up shouldn't we?" I jumped up and nodded. "Yeah!" Black snorted and glared at us. "Don't even try it!"

I jumped at his sudden outburst, thinking he was asleep. Black sat up, scratching his head while yawning. "Aaawww!" I exclaimed pouting. "I wanted to splash water on Black!" "You got a fucking death wish, kid?" growled Black. I yelped and shook my head, I don't know if Black is serious or not but I don't want to find out! I got out of bed and looked out the small window seeing it was early morning. "Hey White! Can we go already?" I asked excitedly. White nodded and got off the bed stretching till you could hear popping sounds. "Of course." "Wait! Is there a kitchen here?" I asked looking around for another door that didn't lead to the bathroom, the closet, or the exit. "Why? Ya hungry or somethin'?" asked Black as he stood up and stretched. I nodded as Black put on his warden hat and picked me up. White opened the door and allowed us out before he came following after us. I giggled and smiled as I looked around the jail while Black carried me to the kitchen.

We walked down the long hallway with its stone cold gray walls giving off a boring chilly effect, like you were in an old abandoned castle. Black opened a door and took me off his shoulders, placing me on the ground. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I ran to the fridge and my face lit up at the sight of food. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, ham, and cheese before closing the fridge door and putting the food on the little island in the middle of the room. I began prepping the food feeling White and Black stare at me.

Finished preparing and cooking breakfast I put the omelet's in front of the two red headed adults. "It's not much but it's the best I could do." I said before digging in myself. "Hm not bad kid!" I heard Black say as he scarfed down on my cooking. "Yes. Did you learn this from your mother?" asked White as he ate more slower and nicer, unlike Black. I nodded before taking another bite. "Mommy had me do all the cooking at home!" I replied cheerfully. Even though Mommy made me cook when I didn't want to I eventually got use to it and enjoyed it! It was fun to make all the different recipes. I smiled sadly at the memories of mommy praising me for doing such a good job.

I finished my last bite and came out of my flashbacks of Mommy's happy faces. I looked at Black, seeing he was finished first and was resting his head on his hand staring at some random object. Looking toward, White he was still eating. Jeez White is a slow eater! I took Black's plate and mine putting them in the sink and washed them waiting for White to finish.

After a slooow breakfast, White and I were walking through the Circus, with me clutching his shirt. There were clowns everywhere! Why are there so many CLOWNS?! I couldn't wait to get into the gigantic tent where tonight's show was being held. I was so nervous, I was going to be up like fifty feet in the air, dancing on a tight rope... in front of people... with no net?! I began panicking as I thought about the last time I was on a high wire.

"So shall we get started?" I heard White's voice ask me, breaking me out of my panic. "Huh?" I asked confused cocking my head to the side. White chuckled before replying, "For the performance tonight." It took a few moments before I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" I cheered as we entered the tent. Although it looks scary to be up on the high wire, it's fun!

White and I were once again standing in the middle of the high wire finishing up our dance. It went really well! I smiled at White when we finished. "That was amazing!" I cheered. White smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, you did quite well!" praised White. I giggled then looked down. I quickly glance back up at White, trying to not focus on the ground. "White-sama!" a small voice sounded out. We looked down and jumping slightly when I seen a clown, no a faceless clown staring up at us and waving. White sighed and led me back to platform before we climbed down.

The clown child approached us and began talking to White. "White-sama, we need you to do double check and make sure everything is as you want it." said the Clown. White nodded and looked back at me. "You don't mind waiting here for a bit, do you?" asked White. "I've got to double check things for tonight's show." I nodded at him and then he left. I stood there for a few more moments before slipping out of the tent. It's too boring to just wait, even though those evil creatures known as clowns were out there I still wanted to see the rest of the circus.

I quietly snuck through the Circus dodging clowns and running away when the spot me. Although right now I'm currently running away from one that decided to chase me. I ran through countless pathways before losing the clown. I checked to make sure before I collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. Just as I thought I was at peace I heard a loud RAAAAAWWWRRR! I jumped and looked toward the sound. All around me were four cages holding two tigers, a lion, and 2 elephants. "Woooow!" I said on awe. I approached the tiger's cage and stared at the orange and black striped large cats. One of the Tigers stood up and approached me. "Hi there Mr. Tiger." I said quietly so I wouldn't frighten him. He growled at me as he neared the edge of the cage. "How are you today?" The tiger sat down and just stare at me. "I'm guessing okay?" I extended my hand out to have the tiger sniff it.

"Can I pet you Mr. Tiger?" I asked as he sniffed my hand. He didn't say anything so I petted his head. "Wow! Such a soft kitty!" I whispered in awe. I heard the large cat purr in response. I giggled and scratched behind his ear. He purred some more before his head snapped up and looked to the right growling. "There you are!" I looked the same way seeing the Jester part of Joker. "White!" I greeted with a wave and a smile. "Are you done checking everything?" I patted the tigers head before skipping over to White. White looked down at me and nodded. "Yes, now we must prepare you for tonight. Let's be on our way." I nodded and waved back to the tiger. "Bye Mr. Tiger!" I yelled over my shoulder before grabbing White's hand.

Time went from afternoon to dawn to night in no time and it was time for the show to begin. White stood beside me after he did the introduction for the performances, and we watched all the other acts do their thing. I looked at the crowd and seen how many people were there. Almost everyone of them were Faceless and some of them had faces. Wait faces? I looked at them again and gasped. I tugged on White's sleeve and pointed at the people. "White! Those people have faces!" White looked at to the crowd and nodded. "Those are the other role holders, love" "Role holders?" I mumbled. "Ah! Right! They've got important roles like you and Black right?" White nodded once again. "Wait! Where is Black?" I asked scanning the crowd again. "He's back at the Prison, the Warden isn't allowed to leave the prison unattended." I nodded slowly in understanding, but Black left yesterday. So why couldn't he come now? Oh well.

I took a deep breath and straightened the short dark red dress the faded to orange with a split at the side showing part of the leotard that I wore and stepped on the thin wire, following White out to the middle once again. I took a deep breath and got into position. White took my hand and the show began. "Ready, sweetheart?" asked White. I nodded and then the mask at White's waist spoke up. "Don't fall dumbass!" teased Black. "Now Joker, don't scare her more than she already is." scolded White. "I'm not scared!" I yelled at him before White made the first move. White took a step forward, then another, and then one backward, causing me to take two steps back and one forward. It was kind of like a waltz except on a tightrope. White dipped me down and swung me around to the other side.

The dance seemed to memorize everyone in the audience and the role holders couldn't believe what they were seeing. Some new child whether it was a new foreigner or a new role holder, it was quite rare to see one pop up. If it was a foreigner, there hasn't been one for over at least twenty years. Since Alice was in Wonderland.

Twisting, turning, and walking on the tight rope. White and I came to the last step and finished. The crowd cheered and clapped as White and I bowed. We walked of the high wire and climbed back down to the ground. I could see the role holders give me a strange look as I left the ring when White was busy ending the show. I entered the dressing room and changed into my regular clothes.

I skipped out of the dressing room and returned to White. I stopped when I seen White talking to those people with faces. He's busy, I'll come back. I turned around and skipped to Mr. Tiger's cage. "Mr. Tiger!" I called out as I reached the tiger's cage. I noticed the cage was unlocked and approached the cage door. I jumped inside and walked toward the tiger after closing the door. Mr. Tiger stood up leaving, I'm guessing his brother or sister. He sat in front of me waiting or me to pet him. I brushed my hand over his head and scratched behind his ears.

He purred and bit the edge of my dress tugging me towards the other tiger. I followed the order and walked over to the tiger. Mr. Tiger layed down and pawed the spot between them. I walked over to the spot and layed down between the two tigers, resting my head on Mr. Tigers chest as the other tiger repositioned himself and curled up next to me trying to keep me warm.

**White's POV**

After all the questions the role holders asked me about the girl with a face to see if she was a role holder or a foreigner. I walked toward the dressing room in search of Raven, the daughter of our last foreigner , Alice Liddell. Of course I didn't tell those fools about our new toy. I completely ignored them. I entered the dressing room and searched around to see if Raven was still in there, she wasn't. I sighed and made my way to the animals cages, where Raven was at before the show. I searched the area between the dressing room and the walk to the animal section to see if she was wondering around. Reaching the animal cages I walked toward the tiger's cage to see if she was there. She wasn't outside but what caught my attention was that she was INSIDE the cage with the tigers, sleeping between them.

I shook my head and looked toward the door seeing someone left it unlocked. Those idiots left it unlocked again? I growled as Black's voice cut through from the mask at my waist. "Fuckin' clowns, why don't ya just kill em' already, Joker?" "They're essential to keep the Circus intact." I mumbled opening the cage door and walking inside. The two tigers shot their head up and growled at me. "Calm the fuck down pussy cats!" Black yelled through the mask. "I just want to take the young lady back with me, so she'll be safe and warm." The two tigers glared at me but didn't move so I approached the sleeping girl.

The two tiger brothers stared at me watching my every move so I don't try anything that could upset them. I crouched down picking up the small child and made my way to the exit making sure I didn't wake her up. Closing the cage I locked its door and sighed. Must I do everything myself? Carrying on with the task at hand, I carried Raven into the changing scenery from the lively Circus to the bleak Prison.

Black walked out of one of the cells covered in blood and approached me. "She knocked out?" he asked as he walked beside me staring at the sleeping girls face. "Yes, she fell asleep in the tiger's cage." I replied. "What the fuck was she doing in a tiger's cage?" asked Black. "Did you not hear me the first time, Joker?" I sighed and adjusted the girl in my arms. "She was asleep. She must have went there after the show, she seems to love those two oversized house cats." Black snorted and opened the door that led to the large bed room. "Don't see why." "Neither do I..." I began undressing the girl and handed her clothes to Black. "Will you wash this, Joker?" I asked as I went over to the closet and pulled out one of my gray shirts. Black nodded and said, "Sure" before going down to the laundry room. I stared down at the naked girl before slipping the shirt over her head and pulling her arms through the holes. That's I realized we need to get Raven her own night clothes.

Deciding we would get her clothes in the morning, I changed into my red and black striped pajama pants and going shirtless. I turned my head as the door opened and Black came in. "They'll be freshly clean in the morning." he said before he changed into the exact same pants I wore, also going shirtless. Black picked up Raven and put her farther up on the bed. Carefully laying her down on one of the pillows, Joker and I climbed into bed next to her and got comfortable. Black threw the cover over all three of us and put his arm over her waist as I hugged her chest. Smiling at the girl's sleeping face once more I quickly fell asleep.


	4. What goes bump in the night

**Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy chapter 4! This came out alot faster than any other one. Please forgive me for miss punctuations and typos, for typos i do re-read over all my stories and i will fix it.  
**

Chapter 4

I stared around the strange room that I woke up in. Its "walls" were swirling with blues, reds, yellows, purples and greens. I looked down and the floor had the same colors but it looked like the floor never ends. This doesn't look like Mr. Tigers cage... Where's White? Where's the Circus?! I looked around in a panic. What was this place? Tears began brimming in my eyes as I began to think something bad happened. "Calm down, young lady. You're perfectly fine, you're just sleeping." I turned around looking for the voice but no one was there. I turned back around and screamed at the upside down face in front of mine.

It was a pale man with grayish purplish hair, fancy clothing, and an eye patch covering his bright purple eyes. I giggled as I thought he looked like a pirate. "I'm not a pirate!" exclaimed the pirate man. "You look like a pirate, Mister." I said pointing at him. He turned right side up and pouted. "I'm not a pirate!" he yelled. "Then give me your name, Mister Pirate Man." Mister Pirate Man stopped pouting and said, "I'm Nightmare Gottschalk" I nodded. "Well then Mister Gottschalk, I'm Raven Liddell!" I said curtsying like a proper young lady. "LIDDELL?! A-Are your related to Alice?" He asked surprised. I nodded happily and said, "Yup! But Mommy isn't with me." and looked down at the ground sadly. "MOMMY! YOU'RE HER DAUGHTER?!" Nightmare screeched in shock.

"Yup!"I nodded and stood up. "So Mr. Gottschalk, where are we?" Nightmare hesitated a little bit from shock before regaining composure and replying, "Call me Nightmare, calling me Mr. Gottschalk makes me feel old!" "Okie dokie, Mister Night-" "Ah no, no, no! Nightmare!" said Nightmare, acting like a strict teacher correcting you on a proper sentence. "Kaaay, Nightmare!" Nodding approvingly Nightmare continued what he was saying before. "As for where you are, you're in the Dream Realm." "Dream Realm? So I'm dreaming? Cool!" Nightmare nodded proudly and smiled. But it doesn't look like a dream... "Well what do you want it to look like?" I stared at him. How did he know that? I didn't say that out loud! "Simple I read your mind. Did Alice not tell you about Wonderland?" he asked. I shook my head and answered, "No Mommy never mentioned Wonderland." Nightmare's smiling face changed into one of shock. "She never mentioned us? At all." I shook my head sadly. "Sorry." Nightmare didn't say anything when the world began to fade. "W-What's happening?" I asked seeing Nightmare smiling as the world was slowly fading to black. "You're waking up." Nightmare kissed me on the forehead before he faded with the blackness.

I snapped my eyes open and blinked, confused as to what just happened. Then becoming more confused when I woke up in Joker's bed. When did I get here? I was going to sit up but I felt a force tighten on me, which I guessed was from Joker's hold on me. I began to wander if the pirate man, Nightmare was a real person outside of my dreams. "Quit moving..." mumbled Black. I sighed, I wanted to play, not sleep in bed with Joker all day. I layed there waiting until I felt movement on my right. "Good morning, young lady." I heard White's voice yawn out. "Good morning, White!" I greeted happily, turning my self around before giving White a good morning hug. Pulling away I smiled up at White. Just as I was about to say something I felt Black press up against my back and I was sandwiched between Joker. "I told you to quit moving." Black mumbled quietly into my ear.

I giggled when Black's breath tickled my ear. "What's so funny, love?" asked White. "Black's breath is tickling me!" I giggled out. Black hummed as White smirked. I gave him a questioning look as I felt Joker's hands tickle my sides. My eyes widened for an instant before shutting closed with laughter following after that. Joker chuckled as I laughed and tried to get away. "J-Joker! Sto-stop it!" I yelled through my giggling fits.

After a while, Joker stopped tickling me and let me calm myself down as Joker breathed heavily from their laughter. I was quite surprised to hear Black laugh, it was really out of character for him to laugh from enjoyment instead of someone else in pain. I sat up and looked out the window seeing it was dusk. I sighed, how can time be so random here? "Say, Joker?" I began to ask. They hummed in response. "Who's Nightmare?" Joker remained silent for a few moments. "He came to you in a dream, didn't he?" questioned White. I nodded as White sighed and Black growled. "He just had to come and ruin the fun!" hissed Black. White nodded and said, "I agree, Joker. I do not feel like sharing our new toy." "Yeah! Jokers don't fucking share!" I looked back and forth between the two red-headed twin Jokers as they agreed.

Man, Jokers have a lot to agree on. Maybe I should leave and let them continue. I quietly snuck out of the room still hearing them talking. I rounded different corners until I cam to a big double door. Maybe this leads outside, it's too creepy and boring in here. I pushed the door open and was greeted by the night sky. I could hear the owls hoot and the crickets chirp as I slowly walked toward the forest. Looking inside the deep, dark, creepy forest, I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a step past the trees and into the forest. Just as I was about to turn around and go back to Joker there was a rustling coming from one of the bushes. I quietly stalked over to the bush and peeked past it, hiding in the bushes was a black and gray striped cat. I went around the bush and layed down next to the cat. "Hi there!" I greeted in a soft whisper as I reached my hand out and pet the cat. The fluffy cat stared at me awhile before purring.

"Sat Kitty Kitty, want to come home with me?" I asked. When it didn't do anything I picked it up and went back on the path. I turned to go to the left where the prison was, but I stopped when I seen something move across the shadows. The thing popped up from the ground and turned into a black mass. I held the cat tighter as I took a step back. It took a few steps forward as a few more creatures popped up. I started to cry as they moved about, not really toward me, but non-flesh bodies that were practically see through. When one got to close I screamed and ran for the hills in the opposite of the way I was suppose to go, carrying the cat with me.

After running for what felt like twenty minutes I stopped and leaned against a tree trying to catch my breath, the cat still in my arms. "Kitty, where do you think we are?" I asked looking down at the cat after scanning the dark unfamiliar area. The kitty meowed in response causing me to sigh and continue walking down the way I was facing. I wish I never left Joker's side.

**White's POV**

I sighed as Joker and I stopped agreeing and it turned into a random conversation. The only reason we stopped was because we remembered Raven was there. "I'm sorry, lo- Raven?" I asked once I seen the young girl was no longer standing there. "Where the fuck did she go?!" yelled Black. "I don't know. Maybe she's in the kitchen?" Joker and I stood there looking at each other before hurrying down the hall. Slamming the door open, we quickly inspected the room. "She's not here!" Black hissed. "Where could she have gone?" I asked myself. Joker was about to answer when there was a scream outside the prison. Not a normal scream of an adult faceless, but a high pitched scream that a little girl makes. "That must be..." I trailed off as Joker and I broke into a run toward the exit.

Bursting through the door we called out to the Liddell girl. "Raven!" We received no answer, all we could see was the spirit of those who died and yet to be reborn move around in the shadows. "She must have seen those damn things." mumbled Black. "That was why she screamed." "But they're no threat to her." "That is true, bu she is a mere child. She has yet to know the wonders of out world." We both sighed and Black asked, "Should we go get the damn kid?" I shook my head n. "Let her wander, she does have to play the game after all." Black cursed and mumbled while stomping back inside, with me following right behind him praying that she was at least safe and not dieing somewhere.

**Black's POV**

Finding out that damn kid was out in the forest at night, I grumbled cursing and wishing we never let her out of our sights in the first place! Damn kid was probably scared out of her damn mind, after seeing those damn things! I scowled thinking about the pipsqueak being out there at nigh. Alone.

I glared at the prisoners wondering why I cared so much. Maybe it's because she's that whores kid? I scoffed as White caught up to me. That fucking kid better be alright or I'll shoot somebody. White nodded in agreement when my thoughts crossed over to him.

**Raven's POV**

Still running from the shadows, I ran into something. Lucky for me the cat was on my shoulder and was not hurt, but I can't say the same for me. I pulled away from the thing I ran into and rubbed my reddened face. "Owie..." I mumbled. I looked at the object seeing it was a wall, backing up more I found out the wall was attached to a tower. A VERY big tower. "Woooow!" I said in awe. I ran around the tower until I found the door that would take me inside. Quickly rushing inside I slammed the door closed and locked it. "We should be safe kitty cat" I calmly said to the cat scratching the cats ear. I looked around for any signs of people living here. My eyes trailed over to the staircase that led further up into the tower. I walked cautiously toward the stone staircase and peered up. "Is anyone here?" I called out quietly. "Helloooo!"

Getting no reply I stalked up the twisting staircase until I came to a small platform with a door attached to its wall. Carefully and quietly I opened the door and peeked inside. Sitting at a large desk was a man with purple-ish hair and glasses staring down at something, not taking notice of my arrival. What's he doing? Approaching the man I quietly popped up by his side. The man did not look up from his work to even acknowledge my presence. I looked over the tall large desk I seen that he was messing around with a clock. "What are you doing, Mister?" The man jumped and glared down at me. "What are you doing here?" asked the man, who decided to not show any emotion. So I decided to introduce myself, "I'm Raven Liddell!" before doing a small curtsy. "...Liddell?..." the man questioned trailing off as he stared down at me.


	5. Clock Tower Fun!

Little Miss Angel

**Chapter 5**

**Clover Tower fun!**

**_Alright Chapter is finally finished and now ima start 6. I'm so glad you guys love it :D Sorry for it being so late i was busy preparing for dance recitals and violin competition thingy. Anyway! Hope you all enjoy it! please excuse and typos or mispronunciations, i shall fix em later when i re-read all this _  
**

* * *

"...Liddell..." mumbled the man staring down at me. "Yes sir!" I said with a nod. "That is my name." The man said nothing and had a look of disbelief. "You're related to... Alice?..." the man asked to himself. I nodded and was about to ask him something when the door burst open causing me to jump and hide behind the mans tall chair. "Nightmare-sama!" yelled a voice as I heard running feet entered the room. "No way, Gray!" yelled another voice who I remembered from my dreams. I ran out from my hiding spot and glomped the man I just met today. "Nightmare!"

Nightmare jumped and fell to the floor. "Nightmare-sama!" gasped the man who rushed in after Nightmare had. "Are you alright?!" Nightmare said nothing but mumbles. I got up giggling at his reaction, ignoring the blood coming from Nightmare standing next to the man who came to aid Nightmare. "No...I think I'm going to...die." Nightmare said dramatically before feigning to be dead. "No! Nightmare-sama!" cried the man. "Finish your paperwork before you die!" I held in my laugh and said, "Um...Nightmare, quit being such a drama Queen." Nightmare stared over at me and pouted. "I'm not a drama queen!" he huffed before smiling at me. "I'm a drama KING!" "You look far from a King." Both the men and I mumbled. Nightmare stomped his foot like a child saying how powerful he was. I wandered back over to the man behind the large desk ignoring Nightmare's childish act. "Mister! You never told me your name." I said tugging on the mans sleeve.

He stared down at me confused. "She doesn't know about Wonderland." Nightmare stated, already knowing what he was thinking. "Her mother said nothing about us or Wonderland." The two unknown men stared at Nightmare, one with a look of disbelief and the other one confused. The purple haired man coughed to clear his throat before introducing himself, "I see... Well I am Julius Monrey." I smiled brightly finally learning the mans name. "Nice to meet you, Mister Monrey!" "Ah ah! Call him Julius!" scolded Nightmare. I nodded in understanding. "Okay!" I heard Julius groan in annoyance and said something about not being able to work. "Oh yeah! Gray come here!" Nightmare called to the man with the blue hair. "Raven, this is Gray Ringmarc!" I smiled and curtsied. "Hello Mi-" "No!" Nightmare scolded again. "Call him Gray!" Nodding I continued. "Hello Gray! I'm Raven Liddell!" Nightmare decided to step in and explained to the two men, "Her mother was Alice. He biological daughter, no joke, you can clearly see the similarities." "How did she get here?" Gray asked. "She- Actually I don't know how she got here." Gray fell to the floor and Julius' banged his head against the desk. I looked confused as to why Gray fell , but worried for Julius wondering if he was alright.

More worried about Julius I ran over and poke him. "Are you okay, Julius?" Julius sat back up and nodded, "I'm quite alright. Do not concern yourself with me." "Don't be so cold, Julius!" came Nightmare's voice. "Just get out so I can work." "We need to work to, Nightmare-sama!" Gray said, grabbing Nightmare by the arm and dragging him out of Julius' room with Nightmare screaming like a child saying something about work killing me.

"How strange." I mumbled. "Indeed." Julius mumbled agreeing with me. After five minutes of silence with soft tinkering noises coming from Julius working on a clock. "Julius, what are your doing?" I asked breaking the silence. Julius did not stop working or looked at me. "I'm fixing this clock." "Why? Can't you just buy a new one?" "That's not how our world works." " What do you mean?" Julius sighed and put the clock down before turning to me. "You're as curious as your mother. For you you've got a beating heart, but for us in Wonderland, we've got clocks where your hearts are." "Why is that?" Julius sighed and said, "That is just how our world works." "Oh..." A moment of silence pass and Julius continued his work and I started wondering around the room, much to Julius' annoyance. I began to look through his things. "Would you stop." Julius said quietly. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and sat down on the couch.

About ten minutes later I was laying down on the couch staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. Maybe Julius will play with me. With that in mind, I quietly walked toward Julius' desk. I stood beside him watching him work before tugging at his sleeve. Julius jumped and dropped the clock he was working on. Seeing it broken once again, Julius glared down at me. "What?" he hissed. I flinched and stepped back. "I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered out. I carefully backed away and quickly walked away. I'll go see if I can get Nightmare or Gray to play with me.

Walking up more stairs, I didn't stop until I got to the top where there were no more stairs. In front of me was a door with no other way out, I opened the door and gasped. The door didn't lead to Nightmare or Gray, but it lead to outside to the roof, I guessed. I rushed to the edge to get a look at the view. "Woooow!" I gushed in awe. I could see everything from up here! I could see the Circus from here, it looked lively at today! I couldn't see the Prison at all, strange. I could also see a castle far off from here, a Mansion, which looked close by. "No way!" I exclaimed in excitement. An Amusement Park was also here! I've never been to an Amusement Park, Mommy never let me go to those either. I began to wonder if those were any fun. They look like fun. My daydream was cut short when I heard sneezing. I looked over to see Nightmare hiding in a cubbyhole between the door and the railing that prevented anyone from falling over. "Nightmare!" I quickly bounded over to him. "What are you doing up here?" Nightmare pulled me down with him and told me to be quiet as Gray came onto the roof calling for Nightmare. Gray stomped his foot and cursed before stomping back inside. Nightmare sighed and released me. "Nightmare? Why is Gray looking for you?" I asked sitting in front of him now. Nightmare smiled at my curiosity. "Gray and I are playing Hide and seek!" "Really? Can I play?" I asked excitedly. "Sure! Let's stay right here and hide!" "Okay!" I huddled next to Nightmare and stayed quiet.

Nightmare's POV

Thirty minutes later after Gray left, Raven and I were still hiding on top of the roof. "Nightmare, this is going on foreeever!" Complained Raven. I chuckled at her childish complaining. "That is the whole point of hiding." I said ruffling her hair. Raven pouted and her thoughts came into my mind. 'Geez, how long do they even play this game?' Raven asked herself. 'Gray isn't very good at this game.' I laughed at her thought. "Indeed he isn't, but at the best of times he always finds me and drags me back to my work." "You're suppose to be working?" asked Raven. I smiled nervously and nodded. "Why aren't you working?" "It is so boring sitting behind a desk and signing papers." Raven laughed with a smile gracing her face.

Raven's laughter slowly came to a stop as her head started nodding signaling she was tired. "Tired, Raven?" I asked even though I didn't need to. "Y...yes..." she mumbled and then stifled a yawn. I smiled and picked her up. "N-Nightmare? Where are we going?" she asked. "I'm taking you to a guest room so you can sleep." I replied. She said nothing and nodded her head as I walked down the stairs. "Nightmare-sama! There you are!" I heard Gray shout as he ran toward me. "You've got work to do!" I sighed and pouted. "I don't want to do boring paper work!" Gray growled and glared at me giving me the 'Work or die' look. "Come on, Gray! Can't you let me off for once?" I whined motioning to the girl in my arms. Gray looked down and he softened up. "Is she asleep?" asked Gray. I nodded in response smiling down at the young girl. Gray sighed and stroked the young Liddell's face brushing hair out of her face. "Very well, Nightmare-sama."Gray said softly not taking his eyes off Raven. I cheered on the inside but nodded and remained calm. Gray stepped aside and walked passed me as I began walking toward the guest room.

Opening the first one I seen I walked over to the bed and laid Raven down gently. I smiled as I covered Raven with the blankets. I bring a chair over to the bed and sat down watching her sleep for a while before I decided to go into her dreams.

**Raven's POV**

I blinked as I stared around the weirdly colored room. "Hello Raven." I heard Nightmare's voice greet as he popped up. "Hi Nightmare!" I greeted back. "So I'm back in the dream realm again?" Nightmare nodded and said, "So we never got to go to the place you wanted to go last time." I stared at him confused as to what he meant but then I knew what he meant. "Oh right!" "So where would you like to go?" asked Nightmare. I smiled brightly and said "An Amusement park!" Nightmare chuckled and the dream world began to shift into something new.

There were games lining along a pathway with rides of all sorts waiting for me to ride on. Roller coasters, bumper cars, and fun houses! My face lit up with excitement as I ran to one of the rides. "Are these real?" I asked looking to Nightmare. Nightmare smiled and nodded pointing to all the rides naming them. I bounded up to one of the games and looked at all the prizes. "Say Nightmare, since this is a dream can we go to a real Amusement Park?" I asked as he floated nearby. "Sure." he replied although I can't really guarantee it's actually safe..." "Huh?" "Nothing! Let's go on some rides shall we." He nervously said. I nodded and ran to the Roller Coaster first. I heard Nightmare swallow his fear and followed after me. "You want to start off with the roller coaster?" asked Nightmare. I nodded and replied in a teasing tone, "You're not scared are you, Nightmare?" Nightmare scoffed and walked past me. I giggled and ran to catch up with him.

"Are you okay, Nightmare?" I asked rubbing his back, he just coughed up blood during the ride and after it. I felt like it was my fault he started coughing up blood. Nightmare looked up at me from the trash can with a trail of blood going down his mouth. "It's not your fault," he smiled, "I've always been this way." "Are you sick?" I asked. Nightmare stood up and chuckled, "You could say that." he rustled my hair and wiped the blood away. The world began to fade back to the weirdly colored room then to black. "You're waking up." said Nightmare. I nodded and waved to Nightmare. "See you soon, Nightmare!" he smiled and nodded waving back to me.

I opened my eyes and sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning." I heard Nightmare's voice chime from beside me. "You mean Good afternoon." I said pointing to the window. Nightmare waved it off as Julius came in. "There you are, Nightmare." said Julius. "Gray is looking for you." Gray sighed and pouted. "No way!" Julius gave a glare to Nightmare and grabbed his collar dragging him out of the room. "Bye bye Nightmare!" Nightmare cried as he left the room. I jumped up from the bed and walked out of the room. I looked left and right, how do I leave this place? I took a right and walked down the long hallway. I looked out the big window in the hallway and started at the Amusements Park, I want to go there! I ran down the hallway and down the stairs to the front door of the Tower.

I opened the door and ran out of the tower. Now how do I get to that amusement park from here? I ran to the other side of the tower, now lets see here... maybe I should go straight until I see something. I nodded to myself and ran along the path. I looked left, right, and forward to see if I could see anything that would belong in an Amusement park. I couldn't wait to really experience the real thrill of riding roller coasters, winning at the games, the food! It is getting me so excited!


	6. The Amusement Park

**Alright before we get started i'd like to say i am so sorry for this being so late! Busy Busy and a wee bit lazy... So no 6 is up and i apologize for any typos or oocness, and also a thanks to all that reviewed :D thanks so much i shall get started on 7 soon  
**

**The Amusement Park**

I sat down on the ground tired of walking, I haven't seen anything since I left. Maybe I'm lost? Oh no, not again. Tears began to flow from my eyes as I stood up. I can't just sit here and wait for Joker to find me or just to randomly run into a tower. I stood up when I realized I forgot my kitty cat at the tower. "oh no! I hope they take care of her..." I mumbled sadly. "I can't find a way back anyway." I continued my trek to the Amusement Park while sniffling and crying. How could a gigantic place be so hard to find anyway?! While I was sulking about not finding the most awesomest place I've ever dreamed of, I didn't notice the rustling in the bushes. Although when I heard a voice I snapped my head towards the voice coming out of my sulking. "Huh? This doesn't look like the clock tower?" I stared at the man with messy brown hair and he was wearing a long red coat that had, from what I could tell, hearts on the sleeves, he was also carrying a sword. What a very strange man, he seems to be lost.

The man then spotted me and smiled, or was that a smirk. "Excuse me!" he called jogging over to me. I tensed as the man grew closer with each step. Stranger danger, stranger danger, STRANGER DANGER! I wanted to run away but the man got to me before I could make a move. "Y-yes?" I replied nervously. "Do you know where the Clock Tower is, little girl?" asked the man. "Huh oh hey! You've got eyes!" I stared at the man strangely. "Y-yes I do, and the Clock Tower is that way, mister." I replied pointing behind him. "Oh really? Thanks!" "No problem mister." I said quietly. Just as the man was about to turn and walk to the tower he got another look at me. "You look familiar... Have we met before?" the man asked. "N-no sir. I just arrived here a few..." would it be called days or time periods as Joker told me. "time periods ago." "Are you sure?" he questioned getting a good look at me and invading my space. "I am sure." That is when I remembered mommy use to go here too. "Perhaps you know my mommy, and that is why I look familiar?" "Mommy?" asked the man cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Yes mommy, my mommy's name is Alice." I replied. "Alice? Your mommy is Alice?" he asked in shock. I nodded, can he not see the resemblance, everyone has told me I look just like mommy. "Ah! Now I see it you've got her looks and her hair, 'cept those eyes of yours." said the man. My eyes were a bright-ish green color while my mother had blue eyes. My eyes belonged to my Daddy, but I never got to meet my Daddy. Mommy said Daddy left after I was born, from what I was told Daddy was her old school teacher. Mommy told me Daddy was a nice person who cared for her until he left her alone. Mommy said she still loves him even though he left her. "Th-they're my father's eyes." I said nervously. I didn't know who this guy was, but he just gave off this weird vibe and it made me feel very nervous, and he was a stranger danger.

"Father?" mumbled the man. "So Alice finally got laid,eh?" the man started to laugh. Got laid... What's that? I stared at the man confused. The man slowly settled his laughter and smiled at me. "You don't know what that means do you?" he asked mischievously. I shook my head no and the man approached me. "Well that's when a-" the man was cut off by falling to the ground. "Run away chu!" a voice squeaked. The thing that ran over the man quickly ran by me an squatted down behind me. "Hide me chu!" "E-Excuse me?" I stuttered trying to turn around. "Come back here ya rat!" yelled a voice. I looked back forward seeing something pink coming our way. The person behind me squeaked in fear. "Noooo chu!" "Hiding behind a little girl? Pathetic!" A man stopped in front of me looking down hungrily at the person behind me. The man had pink hair and a large pink and a light purple-ish boa hanging off his shoulders. He had chains hanging off his choker, black punky clothing and had triangle tattoo's under his eyes and above his belly button along with a belly button piercing. The most interesting feature about this man was that he had cat ears and a tail. My eyes grew wide and I felt my face redden. "Kitty cat!" I yelled as I jumped at the man. The man gasped stumbling back from my glomping attack. The kitty man stared down at me like I was crazy as I tried to reach for his ears, but failing miserably. The man smirked at me. "Aww well look at this kid! Not tall enough to get what you want, eh?" said the man chuckling. "I'm not short!" I yelled, stomping my foot on the ground. The tall kitty man place his hand on top of my head and measured my height to himself. "Kid you barely come up to my stomach!" chuckled the man. I felt myself tear up and yelled at the man, "I'm not short!" before crying. The man's eyes widened and he started to panic. "H-Hey, come on kid don't cry!" pleaded the man. The person behind me pulled me into a hug and yelled at the man, "How dare you bully her, chu! She's just a kid!" The person that was hugging ``me was nuzzling my face. "I-I didn't do anything!" defended the kitty man. The person ignored him and comforted me. "It's okay, chu. He's just a big bully!" "Aw! You made the young lady cry!" the man who I was talking with previously whined at the two men. The cat man kneeled in front of me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." mumbled the kitty man. My crying slowly died down and all that was left was sniveling and hiccups. "Y-you really mean it?" I asked stuttering from my crying. The cat pulled away from me and nodded sadly his cat ears pulling back to show he meant it. I blushed and started to reach for his ears. The cat man just sat there and waited, as for the other two they just stared at the scene before them. My hand brushed against his ears and I started to scratch his ears. The kitty an closed his eyes and a purr irrupted from his throat. His face had a tinted pink to it as I stopped. "Such a good kitty!" I gushed.

He opened his eyes and looked away embarrassed about how he reacted. I smiled up at that man. The man with the messy brown hair came up to me and picked me up and spinning me around causing me to squeak in fright. "Aren't you cute!" he gushed. "P-Please s-st-stop!" I yelled getting dizzy from spinning. "Aw but little Liddell! I like spinning with you!" whined the man. He stopped spinning and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. In the midst of pushing this strange man away, I was ripped from the man and into anothers arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her, Ace!" yelled my rescuer, looking up it was the kitty man. "Well well kitty! We must not touch what isn't yours!" Ace said snatching me back from the cat. "She isn't yours either, dumbass!" the cat yelled back, "I found her first!" said Ace rather cheerfully. "Found?! What is she, chu?! An object!" yelled the mouse man taking me from the cat. I stared as the three bickered and the mouse squeaked when the cat made a threat about eating him. Bicker, bicker, bicker, blah, blah, blah. This is getting boring, wonder if I can wander off without them noticing. Slowly I backed away before running down the way I was going. Giggling to myself I continued running away from the three strange men and past some gate. Looking behind me I could see two of the men running after me, the cat man and a man who had orange hair with a yellow streak, bright green eyes, a cool looking hat, mouse ears, and a tail. "Wait, chu!" squeaked the Mouse man. "Come back here, kid!" yelled the cat man. I laughed and continued running before bumping into someone. "Hey!" exclaimed a man. I looked up seeing a man with red hair that was braided and crystal blue eyes with glasses. He wore a strange outfit, it was bright yellow blazer with music notes on one side of the blazer collar and on the ends of the sleeves, a button up shirt, diamond going down the side of the sleeves and the shirt, a weird tie with a treble clef on it, and attaching the collar to the tie was a music note chain. The man stared down at me with a smile. "Why hello there little lady!" greeted the man. I gasped and pulled away before apologizing, "I-I'm so sorry, Mister! I wasn't looking where I was going." My face was flush with pink at my embarrassment of running into the man. "It's okay, little lady! No damage done" the man hummed patting my head. I blushed but nodded happily. "So what's your name, little lady?" asked the man. "I-" I was about to answer but was cut off. "Mary! You caught the kid." came the cat mans voice causing the mouse to squeak and ran ahead so he could pull me away from the cat man and the man I just met. The man I just met snapped his head at the cat man and glared at him giving off the feeling of murder. "BORIS!" yelled the man causing me to flinch and hide behind the mouse man. The cat- er Boris smiled mischievously as "Mary" pulled out a rifle from no where and pointed it at Boris. I screamed and hid behind the mouse man. The mouse turned around towards me and hugged me as shots were blasting through the air. I cried causing both Mary and Boris stop and stare at me. Mister Mouse Man squeaked and tried to comfort me. "I-I.. I want Joker!" I manage to say through my cries. "J-Joker?!" screeched the three men. "What is a kid like you hangin 'round the Jokers for?" asked Mary. "H-Huh? What's wrong with Joker?" I asked with a sniffle "They're bad news, chu!" said Mister Mouse Man. "No they're not" I argued. "T-They're very nice!"

As if realizing something Mary's eyes widened. "You're that kid that was on the high wire with Joker!" he exclaimed. Staring at Mary I nodded. "Y-Yes." "No way!" came Boris' voice. "Chu!" added the Mouse Man. "So that means-" "You are a foreigner!" gasped the three men. I shrugged with a nod, "I guess so." Turning my head the other way I seen a huge stuffed teddy bear hanging from one of the game stalls. Ignoring the questions that were being asked I ran to the stall and eyed the teddy bear, ignoring all the other prizes. Reaching to touch it, it was pulled away by a faceless woman. "Ah! You've got to play the game before you can get the bear." she said. Biting down the scream that wanted to come out of my mouth I nodded in understanding. "What do I need to do?" I reluctantly asked. She smiled brightly and explained what I needed to do, "All you need to do is hit the red star with a dart." I stared at the star in disbelief. The entire star was blue with only a small star that was red in the middle. "It's only five dollars for three darts." she said with a smile. My face fell into sadness realizing I didn't have any money. "Sorry, ma'am. No money..." I turned around and walked away from the stall but bumped into the Mouse man. "Oh sorry, Mister Mouse man." The Mouse Man squeaked in surprise. "Huh? Oh! My name isn't Mister Mouse Man, I'm Pierce Villers! Chu!" said The now Mister Pierce Villers. I Bowed and introduced myself seeing the other two men behind him. "I am Raven Liddell." "WHAT?!" screeched two of the men so loud I think I heard birds fly away, as for Pierce he just squeaked. "You're related to Alice?!" asked Boris, more like yelled. "Yes, She's my mommy." I replied ready to shield my ears from the loud yells that might ensue. Maybe I should start wearing a name tag that says, Hello my name is Raven Liddell, Alice's Daughter. Chuckling at my own thoughts I forgot to cover my ears to protect them from the yells of shock. "Please, Misters, not so loud." I pleaded on behalf of my ears safety. They immediately stopped and apologized. "Sorry." "Well, Misters, to simply answer your questions, Yes I am Mommy's daughter. No she is not here. And No she has not told me anything about you, nor mentioned you and wonderland at all." Boy this is a lot of work, maybe I should carry around a sign too. "How's Alice" asked Boris. "Well before I tell you anymore, mommy said to never share anything with a stranger." I replied with a cautious look. "Huh?" They all seem confused by me calling them a stranger. "Oh!" said Boris, I know his name yes, but I don't know his last name. Mommy said it was always polite to ask for someone's name. "Well I'm Boris Airay." Boris said. "...Mary...Gowland." mumbled Mary, or maybe I should call him Gowland since he doesn't seem to like his first name very much. "And you know me chu!" said Pierce. I nodded to Pierce and curtsied to the rest, "Pleasure to meet you." They nodded or smiled in reply.

I could see Boris smirk out of the corner of my eye and walked over to me. Turning my head towards him I felt my feet lift off the ground. Boris put me up on his shoulder and chuckled. I balanced myself and stared at his ears. Smiling to myself I stared scratching his ears causing him to jump and nearly drop me. "Kitty!" I squealed and continued scratching his ears. I could hear a purr erupt from his throat, but stopped when Pierce and Gowland laughed. Glaring at the two men, Boris put me back on the ground and pulled out a knife and fork. "What are you laughing at?" growled Boris. Pierce squeaked and ran off with Boris hot on his trail. Gowland shook his head and returned his attention to me. He dug inside his coat pocket and pulled out something gold and plastic. "Here little lady, a life time gold pass to my theme park." he said. I took the pass gratefully and smiled at him. "Thanks!" Beaming at the pass I ran off and went to the Merry-go-round ignoring the Gowland who was shouting my name. I showed the faceless my pass and got on the ride problem free. I wasn't the only kid on there, there were faceless kids on there as well. Smiling I got on a tiger and waited for the ride to start.

Boris' POV

After chasing Pierce and torturing him before letting him loose, I wandered the park looking for Raven. Knowing the old man he had given her a pass and could be any where within in the park. Lucky for me she wasn't as hard to find, she was on the merry-go-round. The merry-go-round just started and she was laughing and having fun. Her smile brightened when she caught site of me, she waved before giggling about the ride. Smiling to myself I walked towards the kiddie ride and leaned against the railing giving her a smirk and a small wave. She blushed in return and payed attention to the ride. I gave out a small chuckle at how cute she looked when she blushed.

The ride ended and she climbed off the ride and ran to me. "Boris" she squealed and jumped into my arms. "Well hello to you too." I greeted. She looked up and gave me one of those cute little smiles off hers. "Boris Lets play!" said Raven. I gave a chuckle and nodded. "Sure kid what do you wanna do?" I asked walking away from merry-go-round. She put a finger to her face and looked to be in thought. She looked around and her eyes lit up. She tugged on a strand of my pink hair and pointed in a direction. Following her finger I looked to see she wanted to go on the roller coaster. Smirking I looked down at her. "You sure you want to go on that?" I teased. "That is a big kid ride." She looked up and glared at me. "Yes!" she argued. "I want to ride that one." She gave me an angry pouty face and pointed at the ride again. I gave her a short laugh and walked towards the fastest roller coaster in Wonderland. In truth I was worried about taking her on that one, her being just a kid I don't know if she has ever been on a roller coaster or not. Cutting to the front of the line I got in the first cart and set Raven next to me. She was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement as I buckled her in. The ride operator looked at us after the other passengers were in to see if Raven was ready. I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded then started the ride.

The ride was full of twists and turns and loops much to Raven's delight. She was screaming and laughing as the ride shot down at a fast speed and back up before another a double loop came up and the ride was finished. She looked happy with her hair sticking up and she unbuckled herself before crawling over me and getting off. "Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" I called undoing the buckle and running after her. She didn't stop and ran to one of the games, but walked away disappointingly. She looked around for another ride or another game but her eyes wandered to where I was. "Boris! Boris!" she yelled running towards me. "What is it, kid?" I asked picking her up in my arms. "I want to play one of those games! But I don't have any money to play with." she said sadly looking down. "Well I can take care of that!" I walked over to the booth that she was staring at before, the one with the giant stuffed bears. "This what you want?" I asked pointing at the booth. She nodded and giggled. I waved to the vendor and she handed me a gun. I took it and set Raven back on the ground. I shot the targets right in the middle, making a perfect score. "Better decide on which one you want." I told her firing at the last target. She gasped and clapped her hands. "Wow, Boris! That was amazing!" squealed Raven. I chuckled and asked her, "Which one do you want?" Her eyes brightened as she looked for the one she wanted. "I want that one!" she said pointing at a giant pink bear that had a black bow around its neck. I nodded and told the vendor what she wanted. The faceless vendor nodded and handed me the bear. I smiled as a thanks and crouched down to Raven's height level. "Here you go." I said holding out the giant bear. Her face lit up as she grabbed it from me. "Thank you so much, Boris!" she squealed and leaned toward my face planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt my face heat up as she pulled away and ran off with the bear to a near by bench. I still stood there shocked by the little girl that I didn't hear her call for me. I blinked out of my surprise and felt a smile grace my face. I looked at when I stood back up to my original height. "Boris!" called Raven. "Come on! Let's play some more!" She held the bear close to her even though it was bigger than her. I chuckled and ran over to her. "How 'bout we put him away first before we do anything else?" I asked gesturing toward the bear. She looked reluctant at first but nodded. "Okay! Let's put him in your room!" She replied smiling. I grabbed the bear with one hand and picked her up with the other. I walked over to the large house located in the middle of the house and opened the door that I cut off to lead to my room. She stared at my room in surprise. "Wow!" she mumbled as she jumped out of my arms. What an excited little girl she was. She looked around my room as I followed her.

"Say, Raven?" I asked catching her attention. "Yes?" "Why don't you go and choose a place for your new bear hm?" she nodded and ran to me grabbing the bear before looking around. She ran toward my bed and jumped on crawling toward the headboard and placed the bear there. She started rubbing her eyes sleepily and she sat there for a while. "You tired, kid?" I asked, laying on my side beside her. She nodded and I pulled her down with me. "Good, 'cause I need a cat napped." I yawned out. Raven snuggled into me and I could hear her breathing even out signaling that she was asleep. I held her close as I fell asleep not long after her. But that only lasted five minutes until I heard gunshots from outside. Lucky for me it didn't wake her, although she did twitch a little. I held her as close as I could hoping she wouldn't hear the gunshots. No means no! Damn Hatters.


	7. The Hatters

Little Miss Angel

**Thanks for the reviews, pardon any misspelled words and anything else. Enjoy :D **

Chapter 7

The Hatters

Raven's POV

I woke up to the sounds of loud bangs, similar to gunshots. They probably were. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes from any sleep that might have gathered. I looked around for Boris but he was no where in sight. "Boris?" I called getting off the bed. He didn't respond and I walked to the door. I opened it slowly and left the room. Now how do I get out of here? I walked down several halls and down a few flights of stairs. I reached the large doors and poked my head out. I heard gunshots not far from here and loud thumps. I ran towards the sounds, maybe it was Boris and Gowland fighting again. I ran towards the front gates where the sounds were heard. I skidded to a stop and stared at the scene in shock. There were people I've never seen before shooting at Boris and Gowland and dead bodies layed on the floor, blood splattered everywhere. I couldn't help but let out a high pitched scream. The firing stopped and everyone snapped their head towards me. "Raven, chu!" I heard Pierce yell before I was swooped up from the ground. Knowing it was Pierce I let him carry me where ever we were going, "Pierce! What's going on?" I asked in a panic watching Boris and Gowland. "Sorry, Chu." said Pierce. "It happens at least twice a month." "What?!" I screeched. "Why?!" Pierce didn't say anything and stood on the sidelines with me in his arms. "Pierce, who are they?" I asked pointing towards the men who held the guns out towards Gowland and Boris. I looked at the man who wore a white suit with green eyes like mine and black hair, he wore a white top hat with bright beautiful red roses and had a machine gun pointed at Gowland. "Those are the Hatters." he replied. The man looked a lot like Daddy, from what I seen in Mommy's pictures. I struggled to get out of his grip to stand on my own. "What's wrong, Raven chu?" asked Pierce. I said nothing and ran over to the stand beside Boris to make sure he was okay.

Could that be Daddy? Maybe this is where he ran off? "Get back to Pierce, Raven." ordered Boris. I stared at him before looking to the man once again. "Boris! Are you okay?" I asked pulling on his boa. "I woke up and you weren't there." "I'm fine, just a little mess to clean up." He gave me a reassuring smile and I looked over to Gowland seeing him glare at the Hatters. "What about Gowland?" I asked worried about his well being. "He's fine." he reassured pushing me towards Pierce with his gun. I looked away sadly and ran into Pierce's arms. I heard a gun being pointed in our direction, that some man pointed at me. He had rabbit ears and blonde hair, with blueish purple eyes. "Hey Blood, who's that?" asked the man. Blood shrugged and his gun transformed into a fancy cane. He walked over towards me not even looking back at Gowland, who put his guns away along with Boris and a pair of twins who's axes disappeared. Blood looked me over and I shrunk into Pierce. Blood looked to Pierce expecting an answer "This is Raven, chu." Pierce said reluctantly. "She's Alice's daughter." Alice's daughter, you say?" mumbled Blood. He raised his hand to my chin and tilted my head up to get a good look at me. "So that slut finally settle for one man and had a child." sneered blood. "So she abandoned her in Wonderland because she didn't want her. Typical." Blood stood up straight and smirked down at me. I gave the man my best glare and yelled at him, "Mommy did not abandoned me! Mommy loves me! I just tripped down a hole you, jerkwad!" I struggled out of Pierce's grip and glared up at Blood. "Mommy might be strict but mommy loves me I know she does!" I could feel tears threaten to pour out from my eyes. "I know she does..." I wiped my tears away angrily and kicked blood in the shin. Blood hissed in pain and doubled over before glaring at me from his position. I ran up to him and pushed him so he landed on the ground. "You're nothing like how she described daddy! You don't deserve to look like him!" I screamed at him then turned on my heel and stomped away back into the house and up to Boris' room to go calm down. I want to be back with Joker. Even Black is way more nicer than Blood. Sadly I did not get very far, the minute I turned my back there was a gun pointed at it. I froze and looked over my shoulder, at the daddy look alike. "Mister jerkwad, it is rude to point a gun at a girls back." I growled out, which surprised me. Mommy would hit me right now if she was here, she taught me to never call a man names or be rude. I winced at the memory of her slapping me and banished me to my room. I was scared sure but I couldn't break down now, he insulted mommy and she always says if I'm bullied, to remain strong. I wonder if that included being held at gun point.

I remained strong like she told me and turned around casually and said, "Mister jerkwad, for someone who dresses all fancy and gentleman like, you sure are not a gentleman." I seen his finger start pulling back the trigger, getting ready to shoot me. I simply stared at Blood waiting but his finger didn't budge and his machine gun turned back into a cane. He glared down at me but didn't do anything except turn around and walk off with his group of people. The rabbit-eared man gave me a hesitant looks before walking off with Blood. As for those twins they stayed behind for some reason. I stuck my tongue out at Blood's retreating back in annoyance. I glared until I couldn't see Mister Blood anymore which was when I was hoisted up into someone's arms. I gave out a small shriek as the person gave off a squeak, which meant it was Pierce. "Are you okay, chu?!" squeaked Pierce. I nodded into his chest and tried to push Pierce away. "I-I'm fine, Pierce!" I replied although it came out as a muffle than anything. I manage to pop my head out of his grasp and breath I looked toward Gowland and called out to him, "G-Gowland!" I called out. "H-Help me!" Gowland chuckled and told Pierce to put me down. Pierce squeaked in surprise at the order and placed me back on the ground. "Thank you, Pierce." I said breathing in the air once again. I smiled up at him before going over to Gowland. "And thank you, Mister Gowland!" He smiled and placed his hand on top of my head and ruffled up my hair. I giggled and fixed my hair back down to its original position. "Oi brother, what do you think of her?" a person whispered. I looked over and seen it was those two twin brothers that were with that mean man. "I don't know, brother." replied the blue twins. "Oi! What are you two whispering about?" asked Boris who looked over his shoulder at the twins with his arms crossed. "Nothing you need to know, Boris!" They replied and stuck their tongue out at him. I stared at them as the began laughing, how strange. The laughter was interrupted by a small growl that was coming from me, namely my stomach. I blushed and placed my hand on my stomach. "You hungry?" asked Gowland. I stared up at him and nodded. He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Time to eat then!" Gowland led me to a near by concession stand and told me to order what ever I wanted. I looked at the unhealthy menu and decided what I want. "Can I have a hot dog?" I asked politely to Gowland. "Anything else?" he asked. I replied with a simple water and he told the vendor what I wanted. He also order for himself and Boris, the twins, who's names I found out were Dee and Dum, and Pierce did too. The vendor gave Gowland my order to him, who handed it to me, and got his corn dog and the drinks. I followed him over to a table that was near by and ate in silence before Boris the twins and Pierce came over. They all laughed and joked around like nothing had happened with those people and they didn't seem to mind those twins being here either, considering the small battle that happened earlier. I smiled and laughed at some of the things Boris said he'd done and then they all began to talk about mommy and how much I look like her. I don't really like it when people talk about mommy and how much I looked like her and expect me to be just like her. I sat there quietly and ate. I wonder what Joker is doing, it's been a long time since I seen Joker. I hope they're okay.

Joker's POV

The Joker's sat in the bedroom, they had just finished torturing one of the prisoners who tried to escape. Blood was splattered all over the clothes and they didn't bother to change, well Black didn't bother to change White changed immediately since he had a show later tonight. "Hey Joker," called White trying to gain Blacks attention. "What?" Black growled putting his hands behind his head and layed down on the bed. "Do you think she is alright?" White asked worriedly. "I'm sure she is fine, Joker." mumbled Black, who was also concerned about the little girl who they've grown attached to. "If you are so damn worried about her, go look for her!" Truth be told, Black wanted to find her and bring her back to the prison and keep her where he could keep his eye on her. White sad smile turned into a smirk, "Then what are we waiting for, Joker." Black looked over at White a smirk spreading across his own face. He nodded and they got up and left the prison to find the young Liddell.

Raven's Pov

I quickly manage to run away from the horrible playing of the violin that I didn't even know was possible. How can a violin make that horrible sound?! What did Gowland do to that poor instrument?! I felt like my ears were bleeding! I slowed my running to a stop and when I realized that the Amusement Park was now the forest. Did I really run this far?! I began to panic as the nice morning turned to night. "Oh no..." I mumbled looking around. The only light to light my way was the moon. Night wasn't my favorite in Wonderland, not after that one experience I had when I left the Prison. I slowly walked through the forest so I wouldn't trip over anything that might be in the way. I could see a faint light in the distance in front of me that didn't come from the moon. Maybe it's the town with the Clock Tower? I was about to run when there was a rustle in the bushes behind me, freezing in my spot I slowly turned around a faceless man in a black suit jumped out of the bushes and pointed a knife at me. I stared at the man with tears in my eyes as the fear inside me began to rise. My body remained frozen to its spot as more men joined him with swords, knifes, and for some reason one had a rope. "This the one?" asked one of the men. "Yeah, that's her." nodded one of the men "Get her!" It took me a few seconds after they started running at me that I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran to where the dim light was hoping it would leave me to safety. "Somebody! Help me!" I screamed in hopes that someone will hear.

The light I was so focused on getting to was getting closer and closer until the light was now the gate of some mansion. I heard gun shots being fired behind me making me run faster to the gate where three people stood. I gasped as I tripped nearly ten feet away and rolled landing right in front of the people. "Hey, it's Raven!" I heard two sync voices say astounded. "Hey it's that kid from earlier." said another person. I didn't look up to find out who they were as I just cried where I layed as those creepy men who jumped out of the bushes before were now surrounding me and the three people. "Eh? It looks like she was being chased, brother!" commented a voice that sounded like Dee's. "We can't have them chase onee-chan's kid!" replied a voice that sounds like Dum's. "Onee-chan's kid?" repeated the third person in a confused town. "Let's get 'em brother!" said Dee charging at the men that followed me. I stayed in my fetal position on the ground covering the back of my head as gun shots rang out and metal clashed on metal. Although I felt safe in my position it soon went away when a stray bullet flew past me grazing my left cheek. I screamed and whimpered feeling the sting of pain. I was soon lifted off the ground and I looked up ready to kick and scream if it was one of those strange men, but it wasn't it was the blonde haired rabbit-eared man. I looked up at him tears falling from my face as he carried me past the gate and into the safety of the mansion. I sniffed as the man sat me down in a near by chair and wiped my tears away. "Stay here." he ordered as he ran back out the big double doors to take care of the men outside.

The blonde rabbit-eared man came back seconds of the shots were silenced and Dee and Dum came in behind him. I gasped getting a glimpse at what was on their clothes. Blood covered half their clothes, I couldn't tell if it was theirs or the group of men that chased me. I was quite surprised none of the blood dripped on the nice shiny floor. "What's going on?" called a deep smooth silky voice. I froze and turned around. It was that man, Blood. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked like he had just woke up. His hair was slightly messy, his fancy hat was gone, his fancy suit he wore later today was now nothing but his pants and his button up shirt that was halfway undone. I blushed and looked away as he caught site of me. "Sorry, Blood." said bunny. "Some men were chasing her-" "Shut up, stupid rabbit!" interrupted the twins, "We saved onee-chan's kid from," said Dee. "becoming mince meat!" continued Dum. Blood's eyes slightly narrowed in my direction as he descended down the staircase. I didn't look in his direction as he made his way towards me I just simply stared at the shiny floor that shown me my reflection, and Bloods, who was smirking at me. "Is that so?" he sneered, "Young lady it is rude not to look someone in the face." I glared at his reflection, before looking up at him. Like he is one to talk! "I'm sorry." I said quietly glaring at him as he sneered at me. He didn't say anything, and too my surprise, smiled at me. "That's quite alright, young lady." he replied rather... nicely? "Would you like to join me for tea?" I gave the man a look like he was crazy. I had insulted him, he pointed a gun at my back, and to me this man seemed like he hated me already and he is inviting me to a tea party? "Uh, s-sure" I replied, stuttering in shock. He offered me his hand with a smirk on his face. I reluctantly took his hand and he led me to the back of the large mansion with the twins and the bunny man who's name I still need to learn. In the back of the mansion surrounded by beautiful rose bushes was a long table with a lot of chairs one at each end of the table and at least five at each side. Blood pulled out the chair at the far end waiting for me to sit. I sat down and he pushed me into the table and he sat to my left at the very end of the table. The twins took their seat across from me and the bunny man took a seat next to them. I sat rather uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. Mommy always had tea parties sure, but that doesn't mean I was invited to join her and her friends. The twins began to pile their plates with sweets, while the bunny man took what looked like was everything with carrots on or in them. Blood poured himself some tea and took a sip. I stared at everyone wondering what I should do, should I pour myself tea or grab something sweet? Perhaps I should do nothing. Yeah nothing sounds good right now. I sat there quietly until Blood spoke up, "You aren't going to have anything, young lady?" he asked. I snapped my head up and looked at him. "I don't know what to do, mommy never let me go to any tea parties." I replied quietly. Blood stopped drinking his tea, and the Twins and the Bunny man stopped shoving their face with food. "Eh? You've never," began Dee. "been to a tea party?" finished Dum. I nodded shyly, "Like I said, mommy didn't let me go to her tea parties?" "That doesn't sound like, Alice." mumbled the rabbit-eared man. Blood mumbled something about me for not going to a tea party, "I've never had tea either." That is when Blood dropped his tea cup and it shattered on the table. Blood held a look of unbelievable shock on his face and his mouth was agape. "Blood?! You okay?!" screeched the bunny man, who dropped his fork with a piece of cake attached to it still, a little bit of cake on the corners of his mouth. "Elliot..." mumbled Blood, who was still shaken up. "Yes, Blood?" asked the rabbit-eared man, who is now known as Elliot now, rather reluctantly. "Go...Get every tea we have on the estate immediately!" ordered Blood. "What for, boss?" asked Elliot as he rose from his seat. "This young lady here," Blood replied motioning to me. "clearly has had no life, so we are going to have her sample every tea we have so she can fill that hole of emptiness." Elliot left but not without ordering the twins to help out. I stared at Blood like he was some sort of nutcase. Oh god, I'm going to be here for hours aren't I? Boy, hours didn't even cut it when Elliot and the twins came back with boxes of tea, followed by a few maids and butlers. I AM GOING TO BE HERE FOR DAYS!


End file.
